vanillabutter married
by awesomesause329
Summary: after Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter have been dating for a while, Rancis is ready to pop the question
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello this is awesomesause329 and just so you know this is my first story and I hope you guys like it_**

**_I don't own wreck it ralph_**

Rancis POV:

(French restaurant)

Me and Vanellope were at dinner because I was hoping to pop the question if you know what I mean. We were about to leave when I asked "hey nelly I need to ask you something" I got down on one knee and asked that one question "will you marry me".

Vanellope just froze right there then she started to cry and said "yes, yes I will marry you". She got out of her seat and hugged me while everyone in the restaurant started to cheer and I put the ring on her finger.

but we need to plan the wedding vanellope asked I already planned it I said were gonna have an outdoor wedding with a buffet and a dance floor and everything.

the two kissed and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wasup this is awesomesause329 and I know the first one was short but I did say it was my first story, but I hope this chapter is longer. Oh and they do have a update and rancis has a Mohawk because of the update so**_

Rancis POV:

Last night I had finally popped the question I said as I sat on my couch about to watch TV.

But as soon as I turned it on Gloyd Orangeboar **(my best friend who has already married Taffyta Muttonfudge) **and Swizzle Malarkey **(who's dating Jubileena Bing Bing and is a chump for not asking her to marry him) **bust into my house.

I get surprised and ask why there here.

Gloyd starts it of by saying, because you asked van to marry you so it's your last day of freedom.

Yeah this is the last day your free said Swizzle. So what are we going to do I ask, were going to go on every ride in the arcade said Gloyd.

Yeah then were going to get some food at that new restaurant.

Awesome I said

Vanellope's POV

I was just about to take a bath when my Oreo guards notified me that someone was here.

I came downstairs to find Taffyta Muttonfudge **(my best friend who's married to Gloyd Orangeboar)** and Jubileena Bing Bing **(who's dating Swizzle Malarkey but is not married)**

Once I fully walk down the stairs I ask why there here.

Jubileena says because Rancis popped the question last night she said full of excitement

So it's the last day you are going to be free said Taffyta also full of excitement

Ooohhhh where are we going I say now very excited

We are going to go to the nail shop and the beauty parlor and everything Jubileena says

Really cool I said

_**Well that's it for chapter two I'm gonna have them doing those things in the next chapter so until then bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey awesomesause329 here with the third chapter of vanillabutter married and yes once I finish this I will do either **__**pumpkinpop married**__** or **__**cherryswirl married**__** you guys pick but on with chapter 3**_

Rancis POV:

Well boys todays the last day I'm a free man let's make the most of it I said to my friends Gloyd and Swizzle

Exactly, like we did on my last day as a free man said Gloyd

I know and I hope we do it on my last day as a free man Swizzle said

Okay so where are we going to first I said

We are going to six flags, ride all the rides there, Swizzle said

Then go to silver dollar city ride all the rides and get some food there he added on

And after that we are going to Disney World and land Gloyd said

And then on to Lego land because they have a few rides there

Awesome I can't wait I say

Well then let's go Swizzle says

Ok both me and Gloyd say as we leave for our well planned day

Vanellope POV:

"So where are we going girls" I ask all of my fellow girl racers

We are going to Beauty Secrets, New You Salon

Blond Ambition - Beauty From Head to Toe

Creative Cuts and More, High Maintenance Hair and Nails

Really oooohhhh I can't wait I say

"Well let's get a move on then" Taffyta says

_**After a while once everyone is back, they meet at tappers**_

So how was your day butterfingers vanellope asked?

"It went pretty good for the last day of freedom, but how was yours" he asked

"Good I mean look at my nails" she said shoving her nails in his face

Yep they are really shiny he said

But I hope you ready for tomorrow he added on putting his arms around vanellope's waist

I believe me I'm ready she said as she put her arms around his neck

Well good because it will be busy he said as he kissed her

_**Aaaahhhhh well that's the end of this chapter and like I said pick which one I should do first **__**pumpkinpop **__**married or **__**cherryswirl married **__**so pick because I'll do it after I finish this story**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well this is the last chapter for this story and then I need to make another, but you guys still need to vote for my next story so I can make it**_

Today was the big day, the day Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter's wedding day

Rancis was in the bathroom with tux on

"Come on you can do this" he said to himself

"Yeah come on its just getting married I can do it" he added on as he walked out the door

"Oh I don't think I can do this" Vanellope said to her friends

"Of course you can" Adorabeezle said

"Yeah it's just getting married, you can do it" Taffyta piped up

"Your right I can do this" Vanellope said as she walked out the door

"Aaahhhh they grow up so fast" Juby said

_**At the outside party which was held in sugar rush**_

Vanellope was walking down the grass isle with Ralph at her side

While Rancis was waiting at the end of the isle

Once Vanellope was at the end of the isle and ralph had took his seat they started the wedding

After everyone had said they vows

Do you Rancis Fluggerbutter take Vanellope Von Schweetz as your lovely wedded wife the priest said?

"I do" Rancis said

Do you Vanellope Von Schweetz take Rancis Fluggerbutter as your lovely wedded husband the Priest added on?

"I do" Vanellope said

"Okay you may kiss the bride" the Priest told Rancis

Then Rancis leaned in, as well as Vanellope and kissed

Everybody applauded; Ralph even shed a few tears

After everyone shared a dance on the dance floor

Vanellope and Rancis left in a Limo and on the back it said just married

_**At a really nice hotel room on the Disney Magic (which is a Disney ship)**_

So what are we going to do Vanellope asked?

We are going to go to the adult lodge and then go to the pool

And what every you want to do

"Oh I think you know what I want" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights

"Oh okay" Rancis said as he put a do not disturb sign on the door

_**Well that's the end of this story, and like I said I hope you guys can vote my next story but until then bye**_


End file.
